Hilo rojo del destino
by NekoHyoChii
Summary: Desde ese momento, sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión más radiante. Se dio cuenta de que era el hombre de sus sueños. En ese momento también se dio cuenta de que su cabello era algo muy importante en su vida, y de odiarlo, comenzó a amarlo y cuidarlo. El cabello que tanto odiaba, le guió a su alma gemela. Era su hilo rojo del destino...


**Vengo con otro One-Shot, esta vez es una de mis OTP's: MinaxKushi. Me encanta esta pareja y me inspiré en el capítulo 246 de Naruto Shippuden. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Hilo rojo del destino.**

·

·

·

Caminaba con sus manos atadas a su espalda, inspirando el melancólico aire del ambiente en el que se encontraba. Le estaba pasando eso a ella... No podía creerlo. Un lágrima se asomó por sus ojos azules y cristalinos, al menos ellos si le iluminaban la mente con vanas esperanzas de ser rescatada. Siguió caminando, esperando a alguien... una persona... un humano... ¡un ninja que la salvara! Mas aún estaba segura de que tan solo estaba soñando cuentos de hadas. Su hermoso y amarillo vestido parecía tornarse de un grisáceo color triste. Todo parecía adaptarse a su estado de ánimo, incluso su cabello... su inútil cabello, en aquel momento no le servía de nada. Aquellos secuestradores que la tenían en ese momento no pudieron pensar en que ella tan solo era una ninja. Cerró los ojos y rezó por salir viva de aquella situación... y esperó... Y esperando cayó exhausta al cielo, aunque también podría haberse dado el caso de que cayó arrastrada por su rojo y voluminoso cabello.

—Oye, levántate.—la llamaron la atención. Mas aún Kushina no quería levantárse de allí. Sentía que iba a desmayarse con tanto estrés en la cabeza y tantos problemas. Primero ser rechazada por todos los que llamaba _compañeros _de su clase de la Academia Ninja, ser llamada "Cabeza de tomate" luchar por su sueño de ser la primera mujer hokage, sin embargo ella misma sabía en su interior que no iba a conseguirlo. Tiraron de la cuerda con la que le agarraban la muñeca múltiples veces hasta lograr que se levantase y que siguieran el camino. En ese momento, se le vino una idea en su cabeza y rezó porque saliese bien, era lo único que le podía salvar sin antes ser presa de quien sabe que semejantes cosas le iban a hacer por tener el _chakra _del _Kyuubi _en su interior.

Era una ventaja el tener las manos atadas en su espalda y tener el cabello tan largo, por lo que pudo sostener uno mechón de su pelo y tirar de él hasta romperlo e ir esparciéndolos por todo el camino que recorría con aquellos ninjas. Al menos pensaba que su rojo cabello con gran vitalidad iba a ser reconocido por alguien por su llameante color parecido al fuego. Siguió cortando más de su cabello hasta no poder más. Esperando durante incansables e interminables minutos, caminó junto a aquellos desconocidos durante todo el tiempo que iban a estar, yendo quizás de una aldea a otra. La luna iluminaba aquel sedoso y espeluznante ambiente, haciéndole recordar que ella no estaba sola. Ella quería ser la primera mujer _hokage_, quería ser una muy fuerte Kunoichi... ella sabía salir de los problemas sin ayuda de nadie. Pero... ¿a quién engañaba? En esos momentos sí que necesitaba ayuda, y esta llegó.

Alguien más o menos de su altura se aproximaba, ella lo podía notar con su enorme chakra y fuerza vital, pero se extrañó el por qué los ninjas que la llevaban no lo notaron. Aún así, ese defecto no jugó en su contra y gracias a ello aquella cierta persona logró acabar con los tres. Después de que todos cayesen, ella siguió caminando por el impulso de su mente, aún en su corazón se habia aliviado. Aquella persona se paró delante de ella.

—¿Estás herida?— Kushina se paró y alzó su mirada, encontrándose con otros ojos azules y radiantes de felicidad y coraje. Sonrió.—He venido a salvarte.— Él la había salvado, y aunque tardó en reconocerle se dio cuenta de que era el chico de su clase que se había reído de ella y más tarde avergonzado. Su nombre... él se había presentado cuando la pelirroja lo hizo por petición de su maestro. Era... era... ¿Minato? Sí, ese era el nombre. Sonrió al mirar completamente su rostro y cayó cansada, aunque antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo él la recogió.—Te pondrás bien... —

—¡E-espera!-salieron de aquel oscuro bosque dando un enorme salto y avanzando entre las ramas de los árboles. Kushina no se desmayó, aún pudo mantenerse algo activa y la enorme y hermosa luz de luna los iluminó a los dos mientras volvían hacia _Konoha. _Lo miró detenidamente. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué la había salvado? Ella era de otra aldea, no pertenecía a ellos... ella no... En ese momento su mirada se dirigió a una de sus manos. Eso que tenía era... los restos de su cabello. _"Eso es..." _pensó en su mente. La había encontrado gracias a su cabello.

—Tu cabello es hermoso, me di cuenta de inmediato.—sorprendida volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la de él, aunque él no la miraba. Después de meditar un poco como si hubiese recordado todos los puntos negativos que tuvo desde su llegada a Konoha desvió su mirada.

—Pero siempre me has ignorado...

—Eso es porque sé que eres muy fuerte. En cuerpo y espíritu.—se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del joven. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que habían parado en la copa de un árbol y él aún la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Con su boca abierta, siguió admirándolo.—Esto es una lucha entre dos aldeas... es diferente a otras, pero...—había parado de hablar, dejando una enorme intriga en la chica.

—¿Pero qué?—él esbozó una amable, cálida y reconfortante sonrisa en su rostro algo moreno y oscuro por los rayos de la noche.

—No quiero perderte.—en ese momento, aún observando a Minato, ella también le devolvió una sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a él, a ellos en aquella noche. Era feliz, mas aún no podía meterse aquel cuento de hadas en la cabeza.

—Pero soy una extraña.

—¿Por qué? Vives en la aldea de _Konoha_ así que eres uno de nosotros...—desde ese momento, sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión más radiante. Ya no veía a Minato como una persona más en la aldea, él ahora se había convertido en su héroe. Se dio cuenta de que era el hombre de sus sueños. En ese momento también se dio cuenta de que su cabello era algo muy importante en su vida, y de odiarlo, comenzó a amarlo y cuidarlo. El cabello que tanto odiaba, le guió a su alma gemela. Se convirtió en el **hilo de su destino. **Después de aquel incidente, aprendió a amar su cabello... y aún más importante, se enamoró de Minato.

Sonrió recordando sus palabras y su enorme aventura que la guió a encontrar la felicidad como Jinchuriki. Él también sonrió al haber escuchado la historia de amor que tuvieron sus padres. Mirando a su hijo sonriente y feliz decidió proseguir con sus recuerdos.

—Hay algo muy especial que les digo a los que le encantan mi cabellera... Naruto ¿quieres saberlo?—el rubio asintió feliz, balanceándose de un lado a otro.—Te amo.—Naruto abrió suficientemente los ojos como para expresar su emoción y sorpresa por medio de un gesto y se sonrojó, Kushina por su parte le picó con uno de sus dedos apoyándolos en su pecho.—¿Cuál fue el resultado de la unión del rayo amarillo de _Konoha _y del _habanero _sangriento?—el chico se levantó, y feliz de aquella estancia, pronunció con las más sabias y cariñosas palabras.

—¡El _Hokage _naranja de _Konoha!_

_·_

_·_

_·_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os pareció, chicos? A mi me encantó, otro trabajo de mi imaginación y estoy satifecha.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen un comentario.**

**Nos vemos, besos.**


End file.
